Cherub Days, Blake's story
by JiD
Summary: This is a story about the lives of CHERUBS's and how they survive, hopefully more stories will come! Blake goes on a blast to the past, learn how he started his CHERUB life, met his friends,how he passed basic training and took down a weapon smuggling!
1. Chapter 1

**Cherub Days– Endings/Beginnings/Middles**

Blake lay in his bed thinking of his life. He was searching for his beginning; he had been brought to Cherub at the age of 8 after his whole family had been caught in a fire, he had survived by being thrown into the river from the roof. Was that his beginning; when his family died? Or was it when he moved in with his uncle or when his uncle was shot?

Maybe it was when he was brought to Glasgow Snuggle Orphanage? Might have been when he was spotted by a mysterious organisation using kids as spies? Those events were so fundamental in shaping Blake's life but there can only be one beginning and Blake needed to find his.

That was the thing about him, once he sunk his teeth into something he rarely let go, this wasn't one of those rare occasions where Blake let go. The only three things Blake would let go for is if there was a fit girl nearby, if it would land him in trouble with Miss. Dunker or if it lead to his friends getting in trouble; but other than them, Blake held on tight

Maybe he didn't have a beginning, maybe all those past events were just events, and maybe; just maybe there are no beginnings, middles or ends. But Blake had a hard time believing all those maybe's and even after finding a million and one good possible beginnings he still wasn't satisfied and after another hour of trying to reason with himself he started to think on another thing which complicated his beginnings; if he already had a beginning, was the present the middle? Or was it the end of something.

All of these middles, beginnings and ends were starting to make Blake's head hurt, so he decided to only focus on one thing, he had spent enough time on beginnings so this time he focused all his attention and concentration on his middle. Had he gone through his middle? Or was it still to come? Or do you need an end to have a middle?

Can you tell the middle of a book without the end? Can you tell the beginning without a middle or end? Without the middle the beginning is separated into two, one piece remains the beginning and another piece becomes the middle; maybe the end is separated instead.

But even after figuring out each piece is vital for the beginning to become the beginning, the middle to become the middle and the end to become the end, Blake was no closer to finding his beginning, middle or end.

And as Blake lay oh his bed, hoping for the answer to magically come to him; he figured out the solution to finding what he seeks, and what Blake seeks is his story, his beginning, middle and end; and if you read a story but by the end you find yourself asking questions about it, go back and reread it; this is what Blake found himself doing, going back into his past to find his life's structure, his beginning, middle and end.

**Blake's past – 6 years and 68 days**

"Your name is Blake O Malloy, you were Born 1994, 28thof October. You lived in Tipperary Ireland until your whole family died in a family reunion, the hotel you were in caught fire from candles; you went to stay with your Mother's brother in Glasgow at the age of three. You lived with him until you were five. You spent the last two years in Glasgow Snuggle Orphanage; you were recently bunked with a Dave Moss...." The chairman read from a file he had picked up from his expensive looking desk.

"Actually Dave Howard" Blake corrected the chairman, he was seriously getting creeped out by how much this place had on him. They knew everything about him and were probably watching his next reaction pretty closely.

"So why would you do this? I mean like, why figure everything about me unless you gained something? What do you want?" Blake asked and the Chairman just smiled and sat down in between his desk.

He looked at his files of Blake then at Blake, as if finding the words for something. The chairman the then leant forward and said something that changed Blake's life for the better and worse. "How would you like to be a spy, Blake?" The chairman asked and leaned back and waited for Blake's response, a response he wasn't expecting. "Awesome, when do I start?" Blake grinned, taking satisfaction out of watching the chairman's drop into uncertainty.

"Are you not even a little surprised at being asked to be a spy? We've had a hundred unexpected responses but yours takes the bucket" The chairman asked and Blake was happy to have some kind of power.

Blake had been a little surprised by the question but he was good at hiding his emotions; it also made crazy sense and even if Blake was mature for his age, he was still only seven and loved playing make believe James Bond when nobody was around, so the thought he didn't have to play make believe James Bond to be James Bond excited him more than anything in the world.

"Why else would I wake up here without remembering how I got here, our how everyone is so secretive: it maybe a bull story but if there's a chance this bull story might get me out of that orphanage, I'm eager to start; I also love spies." Blake explained with a smile and the chairman stared at Blake for a few moments then laughed.

"The mind of a seven year old, or the mind of any child, it never fails to leave me in awe." The chairman stopped laughing and studied Blake again, after what felt like an eternity to Blake, the chairman spoke.

"Well then, if you agree, we can set you up with a room within 3- 4 hours and I'll get someone to collect your stuff, how's that?" The chairman asked and Blake grinned, he was psyched but still needed so much more answers.

"What's this place called, how does it work and when do I blow up some Russians and get the fit blonde?" Blake asked nearly all at once and the chairman just looked at him confused then burst out with an "Ahhhh" which made Blake jump with a fright.

"Sorry, I always forget things; sometimes I wonder why they chose me for the job." The Chairman gestured Blake back to his seat and started looking through his files until he pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Blake.

Blake read the title aloud. "So you're becoming a ChERUB" Blake read then saw a picture of a little baby angel shrugging his shoulders as if confused while also holding a bow. Blake looked up at the chairman with a face, which meant 'Dude, I'm seven not a curious baby angel with a bow' but he resumed reading and after a while he put it down.

"So, if I'm correct, I'll be a red shirt and will bunk with a partner and won't be able to do missions until I passed a basic training when I'm ten, but in the mean while, I'll be training for it; is that it?" Blake asked and the chairman nodded with a smile. Blake handed the pamphlet back and after reading about all the luxuries, he was dying to join.

"Also I'm to inform every Cherub that four children have died in missions and take that into account when thinking of joining" The chairman explained and Blake was a little surprised but it wasn't that bad, six children were kidnapped in Snuggle orphanage and never seen again. "It's not that bad, I don't think it'll affect me joining this place; do you?" Blake asked and the chairman shook his head.

"It's about the average death count for every school but it's still too many" he said with a sad face and Blake decided to hurry things up. "So can I get a room now or do I have to wait? I'm desperate to join" Blake asked eagerly and the chairman laughed. "Let me see who you can bunk with, there are not many rooms left, but wait......... got one. His last room partner just passed basic training, I'm sure he'll be happy to have a roomy the same age as him this time." The chairman said then went behind the desk and pulled out a red shirt and army trousers.

"Here's your uniform, you'll get spare's tomorrow; that is to wear around campus while we sort out the room for you and get your stuff from the orphanage.

It should only take four hours so while you wait, you might as well sign these documents, Miss Dunker will be your handler and is supposed to do this, but since we have time we can do it now." Blake signed most spots until he saw a spot asking for his new name. Blake had remembered reading about it in the pamphlet.

"Do I need to choose the name now?" Blake asked and the chairman nodded but didn't say a word. "What name, what name" Blake whispered to himself but then remembered a kid who went missing from the orphanage 1 year ago; the kid always looked after Blake from bullies, John Stevens was his name. Blake brought the pen to the place where it asked for his new name. He lightly wrote 'Blake Stevens'.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake Stevens walked over to what everyone called the junior Block; he was staying on the 3 floor and had just been given the key to his new room, he was eager to see it and to meet his new roomy. All sorts of thoughts were going through Blake's head and most of them caused by nervousness and enthusiasm. Maybe his roomy would be a total nutter or a pony lover or a major willy-head.

Blake's perfect image of a roomy was somebody who was normal, that's all he wanted, but that's hard to find in this place. Blake decided to make a list in his head on what his roomy should be like, hygienic but not overly hygienic, likes games, most like TV and not be a total jerk.

Blake stopped thinking about his roommate and about training; what if it was too hard for him, he might crack under the pressure or might be bad at everything. If there was one subject he would want to excel at, it would be combat training, but Blake had always been weedy and never been a good fighter.

Blake stopped climbing the stairs when he noticed he was on the third floor, he could have easily taken the elevator but he needed time to collect his thoughts and the stairs gave him that time.

Blake started sweating with nervousness as he walked to his room; it was only a few metres away but each step seem to drag on as if time had come to a halt, but eventually, inevitable; Blake made it to the door, he knocked three times and waited for a response. Maybe he wasn't in? But that thought was soon crushed as the door opened.

A kid about a year younger or so stepped out; he had dark brown, flat hair and green eyes. "You the new roomy?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. Blake nodded but his mouth was too dry to talk; Blake still wasn't sure if the kid was a moron or not but it was better to know the name of someone before judging them.

"You got a key right?" he asked noticing Blake holding something. Blake opened his hand revealing a key. The kid shook his head to Blake's stupidity. "You sure you were recruited into Cherub? I was under the impression they only let the geniuses in." The kid asked and Blake quickly and momentarily forgot about his shyness. "I just forgot I had it; I've also just been recruited into this organisation and have had little time to digest it all" Blake pouted and the kid just smiled.

"Sorry, It was only a joke, and you're using quite big words, so there's no doubt you're good enough to be a Cherub. Names Andrew Culloch and you're......?" Andy asked and Blake felt better after hearing the compliment. "I'm Blake O Ma-, Stevens, I'm Blake Stevens." Blake told Andy; he was still getting used to the Stevens bit but hoped that would wear away.

Blake stuck out his hand and Andy took it. "Nice to meet you Blake Stevens" "And nice to meet you Andy Culloch" They both grinned at each other.

Andy walked into their room and jumped on the bed at the left of the room, the wall beside the bed was full of music bands and fight posters; Blake looked towards the right and saw a blank wall.

"Guess this is mine" Blake said as he threw his bag onto his new bed, he was thrilled to have a bed in which he could relax on; he tried to mimic Andy's jump onto the bed but ended up landing awkwardly on his arm.

"When do you start training?" Andy asked and Blake pulled out a huge timetable. "Tomorrow is when I have med check up's, so in two days, I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing" Blake said and Andy laughed.

"You should be worried about the med check up, they're a torture. But what are you worried about in training?" Andy asked and Blake looked at his timetable again.

There was so much he was nervous about but decided to tell Andy his main fears. "Combat training, Computer hacking and languages are just to name a few." Blake told Andy. He knew it was going to be tough in this school but never this hard.

"Well, I'll help you with combat if you want, I'm quite the ninja, computer hacking is easy once you concentrate in it and they'll start you off with a Spanish as a language, which is easy for me, so it might be easy for you." Andy said trying to cheer Blake up, Blake didn't feel much better but knowing Andy had his back cheered him up a little.

"Ah well, I'm sure Miss Dunker will help me out" Blake said and smiled, but the smile turned upside down when he saw Andy's face. "Please tell me Miss Dunker isn't your handler!" Andy yelled and Blake jumped up in surprise. "Is that bad? I heard she was nice!" Blake worryingly asked, he had enough on his plate without a mean handler in his way.

"You'll figure out yourself, c'mon, I'll introduce you to some people, maybe we can also hit the dojo, if they let us, no red shirts allowed in without a supervisor." Andy said and gestured Blake to follow him outside the door.

**5 Years ago and 68 days.**

Blake was sitting in a small classroom with three other red shirts and one Grey shirt, the Grey shirt was Erik Halbersten and he thought the red shirts some kind of Norwegian language, Blake couldn't think of anything more boring than learning Dutch on a Saturday; Blake resorted to what every kid did when they were bored, started messing.

Blake started off by making funny farting noises whenever Erik started reading, he then started chatting to a kid called Cameron who usually sat beside him.

Cameron was a lanky, skinny kid with weird blonde hair, this made for a perfect bully target and Blake had kind of earned a reputation as a bully. Blake started whispering Cameron's name.

"Psst, Cameron.... Cameron" Blake would repeat until Cameron turned towards Blake, who acted as if he had never uttered Cameron's name.

Blake then started pulling Cameron's hair but always turned way Cameron looked at him. Blake was having a great time but Cameron looked quite annoyed and upset. "What's the matter, you gonna cry?" Blake taunted but Erik had been watching Blake bullying Cameron and quickly grabbed Blake the shoulder and hoisted him out of his seat.

"What's your problem? You distract others from learning and bully Cameron, you're a little s**t and I spit at scum like you" Erik yelled and Blake was too frightened to move, he looked down at Cameron who only sat there quietly, Blake then looked towards new recruits Elwyn Tayler and James Millikin, who both looked satisfied at Blake getting in trouble for his bullying. Erik let go off Blake and sat back down, he pushed Blake back towards his seat and Blake hastily sat down and picked up his Dutch book.

"if I ever see you bullying Cameron, or anyone else for that matter, I'll report you to your handler" Erik warned before resuming reading; Blake just sat there in quiet and thought about himself.

Once class ended, Blake quickly left before he could get a lecture off James and Elwyn who had rushed straight over to Cameron. Blake felt sick; he had shown weakness and fear in front of four people, he would now be seen as a coward and a weed in front of everyone.

Blake stopped walking and took out his time table; he had swimming next which he enjoyed, so he quickly resumed walking, he noticed a seven year old girl wearing an orange shirt, she had light brown hair and green eyes.

"My names Kelli, can you tell me where I am or where to go?" she asked and Blake pointed towards the building he had entered in confusion just 1 year ago today. "Can't talk to orange" Blake said and quickly walked away but not before Kelli thanked him and walked towards the building.

Blake made it too the pool without much more trouble and quickly changed, when he walked into the kids pool, he saw Andy, Elwyn, and James already in messing about before they had to start laps; they stopped when they saw Blake enter, Andy had obviously been informed of his behaviour and disapproved, not hiding his true feelings as he snarled at Blake.

"Dude, what were you playing at, Cameron's cool; how'd you like it if I teased you?" Andy said while shaking his head at the same time, Elwyn and James said nothing but obviously backed Andy.

"I was only messing, I didn't think it would blow over this big" Blake explained but Andy was having none of it. "I thought you were cool, that we were friends, but this makes me put that into question, maybe you're just a coward" Andy angrily said but didn't know his mistake until Blake was charging at him; Blake hated being called a coward and once Andy uttered the word, Blake was charging awkwardly in water at Andy.

Blake and Andy were soon dragged out of the water kicking and screaming by the lifeguard who brought the boys to the person both didn't want to see, The Chairman.

Blake and Andy sat in his office ruining his whole day. "Ok, so I know the gist of the story, Blake bullies, gets caught, Andy threatens Blake and calls him a coward." The chairman said and both boys nodded in agreement but Andy didn't look happy about being accused for threatening Blake.

The chairman went quite for a few minutes like he usually does when he's thinking.

"Ok, my next action will be harsh unless I get an apology from both of you to each other, and Blake will apologise to Cameron, is that fair?" The chairman asked and Blake nodded but Andy just stayed quite.

"Andy? You awake?" The chairman asked and Andy shook his head. "I'm not apologising to him, he bullies, fights and always blaming others" Andy said; Blake felt like he'd just been hit by a chair and wanted to cry, he had lost a good friend.

"You always make things complicated Andy, don't you? Well in any case, Blake you'll attend anger management every Saturday after class and both of you will also clean the changing rooms for the next week." The chairman said and gestured the boy's to leave and as Blake got up he felt a pit in his stomach, why did he need anger management?

But The Chairman wasn't done yet and just before Blake and Andy left, he delivered the kicker. "Oh, and Andy, you'll be moving in with James Millikin since you and Blake are less then eager to be in each other's company.

Blake will remain in the same room, I'll try to find a partner for you but I doubt I'll find one before you start basic training." The chairman said and Blake felt a tear roll onto his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Basic Training.

Outside Cairo; the Fauon Desert, one of the toughest deserts near Cairo. The instructors gave little warning on how harsh it would be before throwing the trainee's out in it and telling them to make it to the other side without going mental with heat.

Blake felt the heat pound down on his shaven head; he looked towards his training partner James Millikin, who had a similar haircut to Blake's.

Blake was carrying his pack while looking at the compass they had been given, James on the other was reading the directions. " links is left, isn't it?" James asked Blake who had been learning German for 99 days; Blake nodded to in response to his training partner.

"So that means we should turn left at the next red pole" James told Blake and the two walked on for another half an hour but there was no sign of a red pole.

Blake had been worried they had passed it and decided to voice his suspicion out loud. "I think we passed it 6 miles, remember we got confused because we found an extra pole? Well I don't think it was an extra pole." Blake said and James yelled in anger and stormed over to Blake.

"Why didn't you say this half an hour ago? We'll never find our way back to that pole; we must have changed direction a million times without noticing! We're lost!" James yelled for most of it but groaned for the two words. Blake decided to go back track south but forgetting to tell James.

"Where are you going?" James asked angrily and Blake turned his head but didn't stop walking. "We might as well try finding that red pole, so I'm heading south, that's the last direction I remember before you read about the red pole." Blake explained and the pair started walking again.

Blake was roasting and dehydrated but the partners had agreed to ration the water every five hours. Blake looked at the sky, keeping his eyes away from the sun; he'd been warned enough times what happens when you look at the sun.

"Almost nightfall, we might as well just admit we're screwed." Blake moaned and sunk to his knees; he was tired, dehydrated, boiling hot and lost, this was officially his worst week and to elaborate this whole thing, he let roared at the top of his lungs. James grabbed Blake's t-shirt and started pulling at it.

"C'mon you head case, we're just was wasting time here" James ordered and Blake got up and shoved James so he let go of his shirt, James fell onto the boiling sand and hastily got back up.

"What's your problem? I was just trying to help, no need to push me." James yelled at Blake and angrily stormed over and pushed Blake who was so weak and tired, fell straight on his arse.

"I'm sick of you trying to help me, you think you're so great and better than everyone else, you hang out with Andy and both of you laugh at me like I'm not even there when you do it, but I'm always there when you laugh at me." Blake yelled as he got back up and punched James in the shoulder.

"We don't even look at you, we're disgusted by your ugly face, but we both know this is about Andy replacing you with me! You're nothing but a coward!" James yelled back and returned a punch to Blake's shoulder.

Blake finally snapped and jumped on James; Blake tried to punch James but they soon started rolling down a hill of sand Blake didn't notice they were on.

"Get off me you spaz, and do one of your anger management techniques!" James struggled to yell as sand entered his mouth but spit it out at Blake.

"Why don't you go make love to your best buddy Andy, heard you do it a lot!" Blake yelled and spit sand back at James. As the two made it down the hill in each other's arms, Blake bashed into something.

"Ow, what the humpdidory was that?" Blake yelled in pain but James ignored him and scrambled to his feet and just stood in awe. "What's wrong?" Blake asked as he got to his feet and turned towards the direction James was facing. Blake just looked in awe as well but soon broke the silence.

"Is that a purple pole and a wooden shack a few meters in front of us?" Blake asked and James nodded still in awe. "Purple is last pole right?" Blake asked and James nodded; Blake was beginning to think James wasn't going to speak for a while but James startled Blake by Jumping around and yelling.

"We did it; we have to be the luckiest people in the world! We skipped like 7 poles! We did it!" James yelled the last bit at the top of his lungs as he started dancing, Blake soon realised how big this was and started jumping and dancing along with James; the pair soon fell back into the sand in exhaustion still laughing.

Blake wondered if he'd gone crazy from too much sun but he crawled and touched the pole, it was real and Blake was only a little crazy! Blake and James lay in the sand well after they stopped laughing; thinking of what they had said to each other, Blake again broke the silence.

"James, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, the sun got to me and I was thirsty; I didn't mean any of it. Are we friends again?" Blake asked and James stayed silent a bit longer.

"To be honest, we were never really friends" James finally said braking his silence and Blake had to stop himself from bursting out with mixed emotions he was feeling.

"But after training I'd like nothing more than too be friends, I doubt Andy will approve but he can screw himself" James said and Blake grinned, he was seen to be a giant jerk to everyone but he was going to change that

. "Thanks dude, I've been a t*t for the last year, but I'm going to change that." Blake told James as he got up from lying on sand and dusted himself off.

"C'mon, let's see what's in the hut." Blake said and James happily obliged him. The two walked for a few minutes before reaching the shack, Blake tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Aw, c'mon, they can't do this to us, we're so close!" Blake yelled and furiously pounded the door. "I'll check for a back door." James told Blake and walked off. Blake tried to force his way in a few times but lacked the strength.

Blake noticed James had been gone for over 10 minutes so he walked off to the back to find James. Blake quickly found him standing right beside a doom buggy.

"Awesome, they left doom buggy's for us. Why are you standing there?" Blake asked and walked over to James. "Shhhhhhhhhh" James quietly ordered Blake. Blake did as he was told but proceeded to walk over, he was curious to see what was up with James.

He soon figured out and had to stop himself screaming; James's feet were covered with huge scorpions, they were positively massive. Blake wondered if he had been given bug spray but as he slowly bent down and searched his bag but found nothing.

Blake stood in the same spot for what seemed to be an eternity; he was collecting his thoughts and devising a plan, he looked up into the sky and noticed that the sun was almost completely gone. While Blake stared at the sky he came up with a hugely risky plan. "James, just kick them off and jump into the buggy."

Blake ordered and James just looked at him with a face that meant 'How much sun have you taken in?' "Just trust me; kick them off and jump, I know what I'm doing!" Blake ordered again and this time; noticing Blake's calm face, James kicked the scorpions off and jumped into the buggy; Blake ran past the scorpions and jumped into the buggy.

James quickly started the buggy and after 99 days of training to drive, rode of perfectly into the night.

"How'd you know they wouldn't sting and poison me?" James asked and Blake smiled. "First off, they had no poison, they were too big, remember what we were thought? The bigger the less lethal the poisons, so I guessed those scorpions were too big to contain any. And my second reason was I noticed the temperature dropped and it was colder than before, due to the sun disappearing, so I guessed all they wanted of you was your body warmth." Blake explained and laughed but James's face was horror stricken.

"Guessed!" James stated but Blake ignored him and kept laughing.

"So just keep heading north and we'll be fine, no sleep for the wicked it seems tonight." Blake's laugh turned into a giggle which was now annoying James. "Shut up!" James ordered but couldn't help giggle as well. The two boys drove off into the dark desert giggling.

Blake and James yawned, they'd been driving all night and now there ride had just run out of fuel. They walked for an hour before spotting a monastery. "Is that right, do we head into the monastery?" Blake asked James but James just looked at the directions they'd been given.

"Doesn't say, just says, go north until you find the hidden object." James explained and Blake weighed in their options, they had time and nowhere else to look for what was hidden.

"I have a good feeling about this place, let's head in." Blake said and the pair slowly and cautiously entered the monastery. It was completely empty, there was literally empty, no chairs, or any object by that matter.

"I think I know what's missing" Blake told James; which he responded by hitting Blake over the head. "You may be a combat expert but if I hear you say something that stupid, I will hit you again." James said and Blake decided against breaking James's arm.

"Split up, you look left and I'll look right for the stuff" James ordered and Blake walked left he searched each room which was also empty, but as he searched the last room, he found it was full of objects and furniture. "James, found the stuff" Blake yelled and James ran over, he looked at the stuff and smiled.

"We won, you can come out now and give is Grey shirts, I'm a medium shirt size" James yelled but no one replied. The partners waited another few minutes but nothing happened.

"This is just ridicules, come out we won!" Blake yelled but then saw James face. "This is was too easy" James said; then he noticed the slightest movement in the pile of objects.

James quickly started forcing his way through the objects. "Will you help?" James ordered Blake, who quickly helped James force his way through the objects. After getting through all those objects, James and Blake faced not what they were expecting; a monk in brown robes.

"You win now, you got so caught up in looking for the objects you forgot what was truly not there, the monk that makes the monastery what it is." The monk explained in a cheerful tone, the two trainees' were to gobsmacked to speak.

"Come hide with me, we can't let the other trainee's find us easily." The monk said and started hiding again but not before he dug two Grey shirts still in there wrappings out of the pile of objects. "Congratulations', you deserve it" The monk said and handed the boys there new shirts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blake's first Mission**

Daniel Harrington always cleaned up his trail if he ever killed or sold weapons', he always made sure there was never a snitch among his business, changed mobile phones weekly and never done business on the house phone.

His only mistake was his customers, he would sell to any IRA member who asked for a gun, never knowing one IRA member might be an undercover cop. This was his mistake and it was big enough for Cherub to notice.

Now after five weeks of searching and bugging computers, Blake Stevens was so close to finding the evidence he needs to bring down Weapon seller Daniel Harrington, who's only weakness was his son Patrick Harrington.

Blake and Patrick were hanging out in BallyMave's only entertainment spot; the youth club, where all the older kids hung out and snogged. "I'll never understand what the attraction to girls is; all they have is two huge balls on their chest instead of between their legs." Patrick commented after seeing his cousin Brendan snog some girl.

"I think it's genetic; God needed more people on earth, so he made men get horny whenever they see a fit girl, but it only starts for boys when hair sprouts from your body." Blake explained best he could and Patrick looked at him curiously, he hadn't been thought of the bird and the bees yet.

"What about the ugly girls?" He asked as he scratched his curly ginger hair. "There just here to make us a sandwich and clean the house." Blake laughed but then noticed Patrick just staring at him; he obviously didn't get the joke.

"Let's head over to your house and while we're walking, I'll explain how children are made and how being sexist is more trouble than it's worth." Blake told Patrick who nodded curiously, Patrick wasn't the smartest person in Belfast but defiantly the most adorable to all the older girls who always gave him hugs and kisses.

"And after the man takes his mickey out, the woman might be pregnant if the man didn't wear a condom, but even if he did, it's only 97% effective, so there is a 3% the woman might be carrying a mini you." Blake explained and Patrick looked horrified as they reached his house.

Blake knocked on the door, seeing as Patrick probably forgot his key and wasn't even in the right mind to hold anything. Daniels wife Gene answered, she quickly scooted the boys in and rushed them to the kitchen; Blake liked Gene, she was a kind, fun person and still only looked as if she was 21.

She grabbed a plate of rashers and put it between the boy's without asking if they wanted any, she knew both boys' loved rashers and could always tell when someone was hungry.

"Thanks Gene, your rashers are the best, would mind boiling an egg as well?" Blake asked and Gene delightfully nodded. "Don't worry deary, I already have three boiling now" she said and with that she went into another room where the stove was.

Patrick seemed to get over the traumatic tale of the birds and the bees pretty fast when a plate of rashers was in front of him.

As Gene walked back in with a boiled egg; Blake saw a small, chubby man walk in, not many would guess he was the infamous Daniel Harrington. "Honey, great news, I've just made a massive deal with Pete Dee, we're going to be rich, bloody, stinking rich!" Daniel roared with enthusiasm, he ran oven and hugged his wife who dropped the boiled eggs accidently.

"God dammit Daniel, now look at what you made me do! Sorry boy's, those were my last batch of eggs." Gene said, not hardly as excited as Daniel.

"Babe, this is our ticket out of BallyMave! No more farmers or the smelly countryside, we're moving to the city after this" Daniel said trying to make his wife more enthused but failing. "I happen to like the smell and the friendly locals who happen to be farmers." Gene snarled at her husband.

Blake was feeling pretty awkward as he watched the two fight so he decided to finish the rasher in his hand and go up to Patricks room; Blake quickly scoffed the rasher and was about to leave until he heard Daniels next sentence.

"I'm not doing this now, not in front of the kids; so I'll go to my office and file these documents in case I do want to make this deal" Daniel said sarcastically as he tapped his briefcase and walked off.

Blake remembered reading about Pete Dee in the mission briefing; he was a major IRA member and if those documents have evidence to show Daniel was selling to Pete, he would bring down to major criminals.

Blake eagerly went up to the room with Patrick and told him to hide because he wanted to play hide and seek.

This would give Blake enough time to sort out his plan on getting the briefcase, he would have to wait for Daniel to leave his office but it would also have to be before he filed them into his hiding place where he kept all his illegal documents, Blake the hiding place was in his office somewhere but every time he searched he couldn't find it.

But what could he do to distract him, think, think, thin-. "Blake, you never searched for me!" Patrick walked in clearly upset.

Blake looked at his watch and noticed 15 minutes had gone past since he told Patrick; Blake was about to make up an excuse until a sick idea hit him. "Patrick, I was just thinking, why don't you tell your mom and dad about the bird and the bees" Blake suggested, knowing he was going to hell for this.

"Why would I do that?" Patrick asked curiously. Blake quickly had to come up with an excuse but Cherub had thought him to think fast and act fast. "Because your parents might not fully understand and might have another child to replace you, you'd have to share toys!" Blake made it sound very dramatic and knew Patrick loved all the attention and stuff he got from his parents.

"Oh, you're right; I'd lose all my stuff and be replaced!" Patrick gasped and quickly ran down stairs shouting for his parents to meet him in the sitting room. Blake waited to hear the office door open and hear Daniel run down stairs; Blake peeped out Patrick's room to see Daniel walk away.

Blake didn't waste a moment and once Daniel was out of eye sight, he quietly ran towards the office and gently opened the office door; the room office was full of paper and folders but it wasn't hard to miss the briefcase, he quickly opened it and grabbed a handful of documents, which he replaced with paper from the desk. Blake then scrambled out of the office and hid the documents up his shirt between is armpit.

Blake jumped as he heard a huge shout from the sitting room; Blake scurried down stairs to see how Patricks sex talk was going; and by the sound of thing's, all hell was breaking loose, but as Blake was about to leave; Gene burst through the sitting room door and pointed at Blake.

"You little prick." She roared and Blake heart beat a million times a minute, fearing he'd been caught.

"You think it's funny to teach my son dirt then make him tell it to his family?" Gene roared and Blake felt instantly better, even if a angry mum was charging towards him. "I need to go home now, I'm filthy" Blake didn't realise how bad his words were until he spoke them.

Blake knew the best option was to run, so that's what he did, squeezing his armpit awkwardly so the documents didn't fall out. After fifth teen minutes running from a mad woman, Blake escaped and walked home, his mission would be over soon and he could go back to campus.

It was raining by the time he the time he got back to his fake home, his mission controller, Matt Lewis was waiting for him; he had an angry face on him and a phone in his hand. "I just got a call from Gene; care to explain to me how condoms come in all shapes and sizes or cherry flavoured if you're Horney enough." Matt said sarcastically and Blake groaned.

"I needed him to distract Daniel, so I could grab these" Blake grinned and took the documents from his armpit; Matt grabbed the documents from Blake's hand and read the first one in the pile.

"What am I supposed to be reading? A building contact?" Matt said and threw the documents on the table. Blake felt sick, this couldn't be happening; had he picked up a pile of building contracts? Blake picked up the documents and searched through them, hoping he hadn't just screwed the mission.

Hope was fading as he skimmed through the document, and as Blake was about to give up and admit to his mistake, he found something in the fourth last document; Blake looked at the other three documents and all showed evidence of weapon's dealing with Daniel and Pete Dee. Blake showed Matt the last three documents, who grudgingly took them.

After reading the first page, his face changed from one of anger to a one of interest. "I think you did find something Blake" Matt said as he finished the second document. Blake lit up like a candle but said nothing as Matt finished reading the documents.

"Jesus Christ, you actually found something, you see this symbol here?" Matt asked a grinning Blake who nodded in response. "Well that's Pete Dee's official symbol, what a fool he is; to sign his signature with his symbol, probably a traditional thing or something.

Buy anyway, I think this might be enough evidence we need to slam the two crooks in prison, if we also include the evidence we picked up over the weeks we can sure as hell take them down." Matt enthusiastically explained and Blake started to dance, finally things go his way without hiccups, his first mission is as good as a major success.

"So what happens now? Can I go back to campus, the hostel is in 2 weeks, and will I make it?" Blake asked and Matt put it into consideration. "I don't see why not, I'll have to check if with the chairman but it seems you'll make it." Blake laughed and punched the air with happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chairman's office

Blake sat in front of The Chairman who sat in his new desk, which looked quite expensive. Blake could remember all the times he sat in this room; when he first joined this room seemed huge and daunting or even when he got in trouble this room seemed scary but now it somehow shrunk and left Blake feeling quite too big for this room.

"So, Mr. Stevens, I read your report and Mr. Lewis's; he highly praises you but says you were too risky and almost destroyed your mission with all the risks; What would have happened if you hadn't been so lucky and picked out the documents you did? The family refused to let you see Patrick again so you wouldn't be able to get inside the house again, the mission would be frigged and you to blame." The Chairman said and waited for one of Blake's responses. Blake gulped and noticed the room seemed bigger.

"Well, I knew I couldn't fail because I have too much luck" Blake laughed but The Chairman didn't see the humour. "One day it will run out Mr. Stevens and you'll only have your skills to depend on, I only hope you're not so risky when that day comes, and it will come" The Chairman warned and Blake only nodded in response.

"But other than that; you did great, you followed orders, hacked computers, bugged the house and made good friends with Patrick quite fast. You should be proud, I know I am. Its agent's like you that make Cherub worthwhile, even Mr. Lewis said you did Cherub great and we now have the full backing of the whole Northern Irish government to send in more agents." The Chairman said and Blake felt the room shrinking again.

He was quite delighted with himself. After all the years of training pulled off and Blake felt like life couldn't get any better, not until The chairman pulled a Navy t-shirt from a drawer and handed it to Blake.

Blake was completely speechless and he felt tears well up in his eyes. After only his first mission he had gotten the Navy, it was a huge honour.

"Go on; let's see how it looks on you." The Chairman said and Blake tore packaging off hastily and he quickly swapped the Grey shirt that was on him for the Navy shirt now on him.

Blake felt terrific in the shirt and while Blake grinned away too himself, he saw The Chairman take out two plastic cups and a bottle of coke, he carefully poured the coke into the cup's and after doing this, he raised his cup and Blake copied him.

"Too your first successful mission and too many more." The Chairman toasted and Blake cheered as they bashed cups and drank.

**Blake's Beginning, Middle and End**

Blake laughed as he looked back on all those great, terrible and just plain crazy moments; his Cherub life was amazing and as he looked into past, he found the answer he looked for; he realised he was wrong when he thought there could be only one beginning, middle and end, life wasn't all one whole, oh no, it was cut up into pieces, each with its own beginning, middle and end.

Once one thing ends another automatically begins. His question is coming to an end but something else will replace it, this system will never change. Blake looked up at his ceiling and wondered what other beginning's; middle's and end's he would have but only time could tell.

Blake's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a knock on the door; Blake sat up from his bed and walked towards his door.

As he walked towards the door, he knew he was lucky to have experienced all those events in his past and hoped The Chairman was wrong when he said his luck would run out. Blake opened the door to a group of people. "Happy fifthteenth birthday!" The crown shouted and Blake saw all his friends in the crowd.

His girlfriend Kelli walked up and kissed him on the lips, there was wolf whistles from his three best friends, James, Andy and Cameron but they were soon shushed by Elwyn or more commonly known as Ellie now. Blake also spotted Erik in the crown and waved at him.

Blake thanked everyone and was smiling his head off until he heard a familiar voice. "Blake Stevens, what is this crowd doing outside your door" Miss Dunker roared but Blake spotted The Chairman walk up with Matt Lewis and calm her down.

Blake waved towards them and they waved back with a smile. Blake was happy and content and knew this was the beginning of an awesome party!

**Hope you enjoyed! Another story featuring one of the gang comeing soon.**


End file.
